Prologue To Another Day
by millefanti
Summary: Nineteen year old Cosimo Una Speranza must go to Yamaku Academy after losing his left leg, and two fingers due to injuries sustained during an avalanche. Though he must leave behind his home, friends, and family Yamaku will bring new beginnings, friends, and just maybe love.
1. Chapter 1

I take a deep breath of the winter/mountain air, I behind myself I see Luca, and Francis, in front of me I see my cousin Giorgio . "Hey Cosimo hurry up! We can get to the summit in an hour if you hurry." Yeah who nearly fell off the rock face ." Giorgio suddenly stopped and turned towards the rest of us. "Do the rest of you hear that?" "hear what?" I reply, and so I stop to listen, and hear a low quiet mumbling that quickly evolved into a fear inducing roar. I heard Francis yell at his top of his lungs! "Avalanche!" The next thing I feel is what seems to a train slamming into my torso, the last thing I hear is Giorgio screaming, and the last thing I see is the image of a long dark-haired woman so ether death is a woman or I saw a vision of the future I may never have, then darkness.

**Author's note: If anyone takes their time to read this thank you, for taking your time to read this prologue. Also if anyone has suggestions on how I can improve my writing in the future I will be most grateful. **


	2. Act One: Broken Body Built Anew

Act One: Broken Body Built Anew

_Even if I knew that tomorrow the world would go to pieces, I would still plant my apple tree_


	3. A Brand New Day Spent In The Hospital

I awake in a bland white room with a pounding migraine, and no feeling in my left leg and two fingers on my left hand. I silently whisper to myself. "If this heaven it fells like hell." I attempt to sit up only to fall back on to my hospital bed, then I can make out foot steps making their way down the hall which I can at this point assume that they belong a doctor or nurse. I allow myself to close my eyes for a moment to gather what happened however long ago in the Alps.

We were near the summit, and then Francis screamed there was an avalanche. And wait... What is the date! For all I know I've been out for weeks! I glance around the still stale room for a calendar or something. I thankfully spot an alarm clock with the date. December 18th I've been out for a week. I hear the door open I look over and see a nurse standing in the doorway. " Mr. Una Speranza?" "Um? Yes mam I am he." I reply. Your father and sister have been waiting for you to wake up for some time now. I'll call them in if you want." Please do mam." And she leaves to go fetch my family.

I Hesitantly decide to remove the covers which have obscured the lower half of my body . My eyes lock on to my left leg or rather where it used to be, almost automatically I begin raise my left hand in to my field of view which now has a certain lack of it's pinky and ring fingers. I'm not exactly sure how to react at this, but what I am sure of is that things won't be the same for a long time. "Cosimo~!" A high-pitched feminine voice shatters my glowingly morbid internal monologue. A smile breaks across my face as my little sister rushes towards me to warp me in a big bear hug, or as big you can make a bear hug when your eight. "Hey Angela I missed you too-OI! Um Angela?" "Yeah~?" I look down at her. "Next time try not to hug me like your playing rugby, okay?" "Sure!~" She replies without losing ever-present the cheerfulness in her we can assume the worst." "I see." I then hear one more set of foot steps enter the room I glance over to the door and notice it's a doctor who has entered my little domain. "

Excuse me I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" "Oh no go on" I quickly interject. "Well I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that your insurance covers your accident, and a prosthetic." And here's what I don't want to hear. "The bad news is that it would a hazard for your health given you're circumstances to return to your old high school. So I spoke to your father about a boarding school." I bit back my anger not at the doctor but at his words, Gorla is all I've ever known and leaving the place I've lived at all my live where all my family and friends are here.

I can't just leave them right? "Well doc what are my options here?""There is a nice school in Rome but it's a university, and there several schools in the U.S, but there for the mentally disabled, and the few that aren't are very expensive." Disabled?! What does he mean by that? I'm still as capable to climb a tree or run in a race as anyone else dammit! "However there is a school that's affordable, and for the physically disabled, but it's in Japan . I could think of worse places to immigrate to I suppose. "So Son what do you think?" "Well I don't have much choice in the matter now do I?" "Well- (_The good doctor interjects_.) The Japanese school year starts in April so that give you time to learn how to walk with a prosthetic leg, and get an understanding of Japanese." "This will count as my senior year right doctor?" "Don't worry I'm sure something will be arranged." That's that I suppose I have less than five months to learn a new language, and learn to walk with a prosthetic. Well I guess it's whole new adventure with people to meet and places to see.


End file.
